Power Predicament
by Raquelle2
Summary: Jesse is lured into danger in a tale of betrayal. A whole team effort is needed, and quick. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Mutant X characters do not belong to me *sniff* etc. you know the drill Oh yeah, I do own the plot, and some characters. Sophie Dier is mine (Dier is animal in Dutch for any one who is interested - her power comes in slightly, not a lot, she's more of a 'character' person!) The odd other character is mine, you'll know when you see!.  
  
I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, and hope that you'll find it readable! I do try hard! Also, please be lenient, my first MX fanfic (  
  
Summary: Jesse is lured into danger when he meets a girl at the safe house. What does she want with him? It means a whole team effort! R & R please!!!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
'Remind me why we're here again,' Jesse said looking around the busy nightclub.  
  
'Aw, come on Jess, its not that bad.'  
  
'Aren't we meant to be on a mission here?' He turned to see people dancing to the fast beat, the noise loud and the heat high from all the bodies.  
  
'Yeah,' Brennan said turning to him. 'Girl named Sophie. Talked to Adam the other day. Seemed pretty scared.'  
  
'Shal would have been much better at this. Anyway, I don't think this girl is coming somehow. It's been three hours. I'm all done. Lets go home,' Jesse said, rubbing his eyes, and eyeing a pretty blonde which had just walked by.  
  
For once Brennan agreed. 'Hey Adam,' he called over his comlink. 'We're beat. The girl's not here, we're leaving.'  
  
'OK you two, maybe she got scared. Come on home,' Adam's voice came over the speaker.  
  
'On the other hand,' Jesse said, with a slight grin on his face, as he looked back at a brunette standing alone in a far corner, 'Maybe we should stay a bit longer-'  
  
'Comon bro, lets get outa here,' Brennan said with a wiry grin at Jesse, tugging his arm, and leading him out of the club into the night, and into the nearby car.  
  
* * * (Later the next day at sanctuary)  
  
In sanctuary the boys looked suspiciously as they sidled past Emma and Shalimar, giggling as they sat away from the dojo. They looked at each other, as they made their way to the plush seating area next door.  
  
'Have a good session boys,' Emma called back, as Shalimar threw a cheeky look to them.  
  
'Ok, now I'm worried,' Brennan said, as he stepped onto the dojo floor.  
  
Jesse stepped onto the carpet and lent against a pillar, watching Brennan as he had his solo fight first. The simulation started and the room surrounding Brennan filled with a forest.  
  
'Shame, green aint my colour,' Brennan quipped as he looked around. Suddenly a figure loomed behind him. It seemed to appear from behind a tree, and as Brennan turned he gasped. There, his holographic opponent, wearing a grass skirt and face paints, was Jesse.  
  
Jesse, after recovering from the original surprise at seeing a holographic 'him', apart from the out of character clothing, turned into action, as he flicked the off button of the simulation.  
  
Brennan smirked. 'What's wrong bro, not the right colour for your grass skirt?' Jesse stepped towards him, but as laughter filled the air from behind them and they turned and saw the girls holding their sides. Adam, who had come with them, had an expression which was half filled with amusement and the other side of discipline.  
  
'Who set it up? It was you Shalimar wasn't it?' Jesse said  
  
Shalimar laughed, 'there was one for you as well, with Brennan-'  
  
'I don't think we need to see that one,' Brennan hastily put in, as they all walked away.  
  
'Don't worry. We'll seek revenge,' Jesse said. The air was good, and fun, how was he to know that this wouldn't last.  
  
'Definitely bro,' Brennan said.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Jesse rolled over in his bed, a pounding headache getting progressively worse as he sat up to the harsh alarm.  
  
He groaned. It was his turn to check out the safe houses, and he had to start early if he was to get around them all, testing their security. After the night before, Jesse wished he had gone to bed slightly earlier. With another groan he sat up and made his way to the coffee machine.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse sighed as he reached for the door to the final safe house. His legs ached and his headache had only got worse as the day progressed.  
  
'At least I can go home after this,' he thought as he turned the handle. 'No problems so far. Why once a week. Adam must be mad.'  
  
He called out over his com link, 'Adam, I'm on the last safe house. Should be home in thirty.'  
  
'Got that,' Came the reply.  
  
'You don't realize how pointless this is. NO problems. There are never any problems.'  
  
Adam grinned over the over end. 'It's got to be done Jess, you know that. Ok, we'll expect you at four then.'  
  
Jesse didn't hear the last comment. He had just entered the underground section, when he spotted a tall, dark blonde girl at the counter. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Hi,' She said, 'I'm Sophie.'  
  
* * *  
  
Please Review. Next part coming soon, but thoughts would be gratefully received!!! Hit that button now! (The story jazzes up later on, sorry if it's a little slow for you!) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam, its been nearly half an hour since he should be home. He's never this late," Shalimar paced up an down in front of Adam.  
  
"Relax Shal, he's not that late, there was probably a problem with the system. Knowing Jesse he would have made sure it was perfect there, rather than waiting until he was home before he accessed the files."  
  
"He hates the job. You know that," Shal continued.  
  
"Hey, chill Shal, he's fine, he cant get enough of computers.' Brennan told her, grinning. 'Although he's probably fallen asleep, knowing him. That's why he's not answering his com. Baby Jesse must be tired"  
  
Shalimar glared at them. Jesse never was late. "I'm going for a walk. Coming Emma?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just get ready. See you later guys. Keep us updated"  
  
Brennan looked across the table to Adam. "I sure hope you're right about this Adam. Because if you aren't, Shalimar will have a fit."  
  
Adam gave a wry grin. "He's probably met a girl."  
  
Brennan chuckled. "Well, even so, wait another 30 minutes, then we should do something."  
  
Adam nodded, his thoughts on his work. Jesse would be back he convinced himself. How wrong he was.  
  
* * *  
  
Thank you For the reviews Faith - I agree, definitely not enough on Jesse around here! Crissy - I know how you feel, but suspense is what makes a story!!!!! Brigitta - Thanks for such a fast response! : )  
  
Sorry its so short! I thought I would update before I go out, so sorry that it isn't longer! Please Review! It gives me more incentive to carry on!!!! You know how you want to press that purple button. :D All views appreciated. Next chapter WILL be longer, and Will include Jesse! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
  
Jesse rolled weakly over, his headache, if possible, worse than the previous day, and his strength seemed to disappear completely.  
  
He tried to recall what had happened.  
  
He had met the girl in the last safe house. A psionic. She had the ability to read animals minds, to converse with them. He hadn't got far with that subject when he had accepted the drink from her he had begun to feel dizzy. She must have fixed it when she opened it. She had only got it from their store cupboard. But she seemed perfectly nice, Jesse thought. In fact, she was positively cute. Jess grinned, then winced as the muscles in his jaw triggered pain in his head.  
  
He couldn't remember much more. He tried to sit up, his muscles creaking. He was in a room, which would have looked like an ordinary hotel room, had it had any windows. He looked down at his hands. His ring was gone. 'Damn,' he thought. He tried to get up, but a wash of dizziness came over him. He lay down on the green coloured bed. He shut his eyes. 'Maybe 10 more minutes,' he thought, and drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber. The security camera in the corner blinked. Jesse stirred. Yet it was only to roll over, finding a cool patch on his pillow.  
  
* * *  
  
'Got anything Emma?' Adam asked, sweeping round the corner with his shoulders hunched in an uncompromising position, the lack of sleep clearly showing on his face. Emma's drawn-out face looked no better. 'No go Adam.' She said, looking worried. 'He's disappeared. I feel nothing. She turned to him. 'Any luck with the computer?'  
  
'Nothing. I've sent Shal and Brennan out to ask round the clubs, but so far they haven't come up with any leads. Shal has gone through the safe house more times than I care to count, but apart from noticing another presence, no tracks were left behind. Nothing.'  
  
He sighed, his mind wandering to his young member. Jesse. As close as a son. He was the one who needed protecting. Shalimar was too wild to be naïve, Emma - too aware of other peoples minds and emotions to be sheltered from the harsh reality of life, and Brennan, well Brennan sure tasted street life before joining Mutant X. Jesse, Neglected by parents, and sheltered from street life, came to him in a state of pain, and Adam had felt it his duty to help this boy, for this was what he seemed to Adam, a young boy, and keep him from what the cruel world had to offer. His mind snapped back to reality.  
  
'Ok, keep on trying Emma, we should get a lead soon. We have to.'  
  
She nodded, and turned away, shoulders wilting over. Jesse was a brother to her, she only had to think of him to get a psionic connection normally, but now, there was nothing. Just darkness. She never missed any chance to communicate. She couldn't help it, being psionic. Reading people was what she did.  
  
Adam squeezed her shoulder. 'He'll be fine Em; he's been in these situations before. He'll turn up.'  
  
Emma nodded. She wasn't convinced, like she said, reading people was what she did, and Adam's half pleading comment of convincement only smashed any slight hope of connection that evening. She gave a faint smile, and walked down the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
'Nope, sorry, can't remember anything. Have a nice day,' the bar owner turned from Shalimar, and began walking away, only to find Brennan in his path.  
  
'Either you help us, or we'll fry you,' Brennan growled. 'We just want some info. I'm sure a nice man could help us out.'  
  
'hey man, only kidding,' the man said backing away from what appeared to be sparks from the tall mans hands.  
  
"Anything strange whatsoever. Last few nights?" Shalimar asked smiling convincingly at the man.  
  
He gave a nervous grin. "Erm, well, I guess one small thing. The night you," he nodded at Brennan, 'and another guy asked me about a girl,' he stared at Shalimar, 'A girl came to me after you left. Told her I couldn't help her but she insisted. She gave me a card, especially if this person came back in. She specifically wanted a certain person. Let me see, was it Jamie, or Jesse or something like that?'  
  
'Have you got the card"?' Shalimar snapped, her eyes gleaming.  
  
'Let me see." The man fiddled around in his coat pockets, producing various receipts and pieces of paper. "Nope, must have chucked it out,' he looked with pleading eyes. "Look you guys, do you realize how many people come up to me with messages for other people. How am I meant to remember them all. Remember her name though. Sophie. Tall blonde girl. Pretty"  
  
Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other. "Thanks," Brennan shouted as he turned to rush out of the pub.  
  
Shalimar turned to follow. She lent to the guy, "next time. Help first time round." She gave the man a little shove, and he toppled into the chair. Shalimar ran to join Brennan blowing the barman a sarcastic kiss on the way.  
  
'Was that really necessary?' Brennan asked, hurrying to their car. 'Nope, but he was pissing me off,' Shal replied, and lifting her finger up so Adam had no way of not hearing her she spoke into her comlink.  
  
"Adam. It's the girl. Sophie. Sophie Dier. She was looking for him. What does she want?"  
  
"That's what we've got to figure out," came the reply. "And soon."  
  
* * *  
  
I'm afraid that's all for now folks, hope its whetted your appetite a little more! It's taken a little while to get into it, but I am sure you don't mind, all the more excuse to see Jesse. ; )  
  
Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. They keep me writing, they are my fuel : D  
  
I am on holiday for the next week so I guess you'll have a little wait *sniff* but if I have time, I'll update once more before I go, but I'd like lots of reviews (flames if you really don't like me!) , or appreciation because I like feedback! Anything that's good, or you would like to see! So press that little purple button!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, you are also getting a little conversation with Jesse and Sophie next. ; ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie Dier paced the floor of the laboratory, her face deep with concentration, syringe in hand, her mind on anything but what she was doing. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump, and as she turned to greet it she resumed a face of hardness and rigidity.  
  
"And when will he wake up, Ms Dier? Professor Avell asked the tall willowy girl as she poised a syringe in front of her face, measuring out a certain quantity of liquid substance.  
  
'Any time soon Professor. Within the next two hours would be my estimate. You should be able to talk to him then. Jason is next door for help, should you need it.'  
  
Avell grinned, his crooked face creased with lines, his small glasses poised carefully on his bent nose. 'Good. And when that is done I believe your next treatment will be ready. For now, we wait.'  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse got from the bed, his head softened slightly. He peered around the room, and his eyes fell on the security camera. He grinned, and flung the covers of his bed over the screen. He walked to the locked door, and exhaled. He ghosted out and took a step towards the door. Easy. Except, he couldn't get through. Damn he thought. Some force field. He kicked the wall in frustration. His powers were no use.  
  
A voice came from a speaker on the hidden surveillance camera.  
  
'Seeing that the screen is covered, I can only imagine that Mr. Kilmartin has been gracious enough to wake up in order to join us. While covering the camera will cause us much annoyance, taking it off yourself would greaten our hospitability towards you.'  
  
Jesse grinned in annoyance. 'Right,' he called out to the air, 'Locking me up in a room is really being friendly.' He didn't mention his powers. He didn't know how much these people knew. All he knew was he had to contact his friends before they could do anything drastic.  
  
Their was a turning of a lock and Jesse stared, as the door opened, and the girl entered, gun in hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"The professor will see you shortly. You woke up sooner than expected but that matters not." She bent down and put a tray of food on the corner of his bed and motioned him to help himself.  
  
Jesse didn't move. "What if I don't want to see him?" he asked, glaring at the surveillance camera.  
  
The girl grinned and said nothing.  
  
She absent mindedly took a carrot stick from the selection on the tray and started nibbling it.  
  
"Cute," Jesse thought, then mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking. This girl was the enemy.  
  
"So," the girl said, "Don't you want anything to eat ?"  
  
Jesse paced across to the door. "What I want, is an explanation. Who is this professor guy?"  
  
"Professor Avell is a very talented scientist. He's going to help you. Like he's helping me."  
  
"I don't need any help thank you. And I certainly don't need any help from you. If I need anything then I am quite happy where I was."  
  
She scowled. "yeah, at sanctuary. A lot of help that's given you. And all the time, the professor was here, alone, until I came. That's when he told me his plans and I insisted on being part of them."  
  
"Oh goody," Jesse said sarcastically. "Well don't feel sorry for me if I insist that I am not part of them."  
  
"You are hardly the person to be making demands," Sophie said brandishing her gun at him. "Now are you going to eat something or not?"  
  
"I'd rather not thank you," Jesse said icily, and glanced at the distance between him and the door, which was slightly ajar.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Sophie said with a glance to show she understood his plan. "You wouldn't get very far." She stood up, and faced him, a look of apology on her face, which confused him. "I'm sorry if you don't like the idea now-"  
  
"What idea," he shouted exasperated. "You haven't explained anything."  
  
"-but," she continued, "Avell will see you soon."  
  
She turned to the door, but before she could move a pace Jesse had raced forward and flipped the gun out of her hands, and, with a quick apology for hitting a pretty girl, he knocked her to the floor. As she lay still, he searched through her coat. "A phone," he muttered. Alas there was no such item on her, so without further ado he raced towards the door.  
  
"Nice try," A voice said behind him, as strong hands grabbed him and forced his face to the floor. There was clicking and Jesse knew what was coming. He looked behind quickly and saw an old man he could only imagine to be the 'Avell guy' and another, hefty man who was holding him.  
  
He felt a sharp jolt of pain, before being led away from the room. "At last we get to meet Mr. Kilmartin," said the voice. Jesse said through clenched jaws. "Joy," Sarcasm rolled off his tongue. The man, Jason, boxed his ears.  
  
"I hope you have enjoyed your stay up 'til now." Avell said brightly. Jesse grunted, but remained silent. Jason's hands tightened around Jesse's arms, and Jesse wanted to hold his ear in pain, but instead he glared frustrated in front of him, his mind on his friends back home in sanctuary.  
  
* * *  
  
In fact at that precise moment, Emma had got a reading off him. "Adam! Adam! Quick, I have something!"  
  
Three pairs of footsteps came hurrying around the corner and to the computer screen where Emma sat.  
  
"I felt him. They've put a sub-dermal governor on him. He's angry and frustrated, but he's alive Adam. He's OK." Emma said hurriedly.  
  
"At the moment," Shalimar muttered under her breath. Adam glanced at her. "As Shal said, at the moment, which is why we have to work fast. What have to you Brennan?"  
  
"Lets see," he said, looking at the newly printed-papers in his hands. "Sophie Dier, graduated at Worthington, went on to work for various charities. Looks like a good-doer to me."  
  
"There has to be a connection," Adam said.  
  
Brennan glanced down. "Oh no, wait a second. Spot the anomaly." He read, "After working for charities such as 'WWF', 'Blue cross welfare charity' and the 'Whale and dolphin conservation charity' Ms Dier used her degree to get a post at the scientific research center of the GSA. Since then she has left and moved on. Current Whereabouts unknown." He paused and looked up.  
  
"But she's not there anymore," Shalimar said defiantly.  
  
"Yes," Said Emma, "But it means she has an insight into new mutants. I'll bet she's working for someone. But why? And Who?"  
  
"It says here," Brennan continued, "That she showed late signs of change in her genetic makeup, and her slight basic psionic abilities to converse with animals has meant that society has condemned her already."  
  
"Well it shows why she has chosen to work with animals." Adam said.  
  
"It says basic abilities-" Emma began thoughtfully.  
  
Shalimar interrupted, "But what would she want with Jesse. Wouldn't Emma have been better, she's the psionic around here. What could she want with him.'  
  
"Ok, keep on searching you two, Shalimar, you go and check out Dier's apartment, Brennan, you too. I'll keep on looking through the files. Emma, tell me as soon as you get another hit off Jesse. We are getting closer. There has to be a link here somewhere that'll lead us to him."  
  
* * *  
  
Don't you people just love me. I managed to update before I leave on holiday! Have a nice week where ever you are, and make sure you Review! I want lots of nice comments for when I return, so that ill enter my next chapter as soon as possible (just like to say thank you to Brigitte for reviewing my every chapter, I like to know how things are going! Thank you, and for all other reviews!) Lol, reviews = chapters, and I'm sure you all want to know what happens *grins wickedly*  
  
Press that Purple button now!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

* * * "What number?" Brennan asked Shal as they climbed the stairs. Rather to say, Brennan climbed them Shalimar literally jumped them.  
  
"126," She replied, searching for the door, which could lead them to Jesse's return. The door in question had peeling paint and a large rusty handle. Rather than bother with the door, and any lock which it might possess, Shalimar's well-placed kick ended any life that it may have had, old as it was.  
  
As they entered they looked around for any signs of habitation, and sure enough there were signs of having some usage. A milk carton stood on the nearby counter. Brennan walked over to it.  
  
"Ew," he muttered as he smelt it, and looking at the sell by date he glanced over at Shalimar. "Hey Shal, This girl doesn't believe in cleanliness then. Unless she wants to poison herself with this milk." He scrunched his nose up. Shalimar, however, was scrutinizing the room. She stood until something caught her eye. She motioned to Brennan to follow her, and he left his post of randomly walking round the room, to look at an address on a post -it- note on the fridge door.  
  
"Bingo," Brennan exclaimed while tearing it off. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
'Such a small boy when I last saw you," the voice said, grinning teeth leaning over him as he tested his bonds to which he was tied to his chair by,  
  
"You know me?" Jesse asked, a puzzled look coming into his eyes.  
  
The old man sighed. "Alas, you have not remembered. Or been told. Well, it matters not. I am here to help you."  
  
"I told her, I don't need help. Where am I?"  
  
Avell wasn't listening, he had just placed his mobile on the table and was humming while fiddling with some syringes and bottles.  
  
"What are you going to do? You know, maybe you haven't heard of free will or where everyone gets a say, but have you considered the fact that I don't want any of your insane treatment?" Jesse said angrily, covering up any anxiousness he had beneath a layer of furiousness which was steadily building up.  
  
Avell looked around, a curiously amused look on his face. "But you have already been spoken for I am afraid." He paused, and took out a little button, and examined it. "Now, he muttered, "I am not so well aquatinted with this Sub Dermal governor, but Ms Dier persuaded me that this precaution would be beneficial for a person like you. I believe that by pressing this button-"  
  
Jesse writhed in pain, as shooting currents shot through him.  
  
"-yes, activates it. Well I am sure you will lose that unattractive sarcastic side of yours very soon."  
  
Jesse gritted his teeth, and tried to rid himself of the pain that had just released itself from his now exhausted body.  
  
"A brilliant invention, if I may say so myself. I believe your so-called 'leader' made it. Many congratulations to him. How, I must attend to Ms Dier, her treatment is coming. You will be ready soon, tonight perhaps. If you just stay there like a good boy," he smirked.  
  
Jesse bared his teeth. "Let me go you fu-"  
  
He writhed in pain as Avell pressed the black button, and went out of the room humming.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse lay still, breathing heavily. He was exhausted and desperate. With his hands and legs tied he wasn't able to do much, but as he looked around the room he noticed Avell's mobile still lying on the table just beside him. He grinned, despite his serious situation. Leaning as far over as he could he managed to push it near his hand with his head, which wasn't secured, and grasp it in his hand. "Voila," he muttered and he felt for the keys as he dialed sanctuaries number. All of a sudden things looked brighter.  
  
"Hello?" Adams voice rung out over the speaker of the mobile.  
  
"Adam," Jesse whispered. "Its me. You gotta help me-"  
  
"Jesse, where are you?" Adams urgent voice came over.  
  
"Adam, it's a guy called Avell, he's some sort of scientist. Adam, " Jesse continued, his voice pleading, begging to Adam, in a fatherly way, that it was at this point that he needed rescuing, "You gotta help me. He knows me, I don't know what he's doing, but he's mad."  
  
"Where are you?" Adam said again, his voice desperate, "Ill try and trace the call, keep on, or it wont connect."  
  
Jesse thought carefully. Did he know where he was? No, he didn't think he did. All he knew was that if the others weren't careful, they would be going the same way. "Adam, he's crazy, the others have to be careful, hell want them too, he's after-"  
  
Jesse couldn't finish the sentence before the phone had been snatched from his hands, and a blow to his face had been administered. He tasted the blood in his mouth, as a scowling Jason stood above him, phone in hand. He gave the unfortunate Jesse another kick and whack, and stormed out of the room after Avell. Jesse rolled in pain, his bonds digging in. He just hoped he could find a way out of this soon. He hoped the bleeding would stop, the warm blood in his mouth gave him a queasy feeling in his stomach.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at sanctuary Adam groaned, He hadn't been successful in tracing the call. It hadn't been long enough. He winced at the thought of what poor Jesse would go through at the price of that call. At least he had a name. One Adam remembered all too well.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey everyone, I'm back from holiday now. Just like to say well done to everyone with their GCSE results (UK) I got mine, yay di yay. A* for English language, lets hope it reflects in my writing now!  
  
If you can find it in your hearts to review, please do, PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *  
  
"Who's the owner of the house then?" Emma asked, as she lent on the sideboard.  
  
"A Mrs. Middleton, 78 and in a wheelchair. I cant see how she would be linked at all." Brennan answered looking at the piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"She has to know something," Shalimar answered frowning, "I mean, Dier wouldn't have her address for no reason. We should go and check it out." She glanced at Adam. He had been unusually quiet throughout the discussion, just looking up to throw uneasy glances at Emma. "Adam," she said sharply. "What is it?" She sent a suspicious look at Emma as the young lady frowned at Adam.  
  
"Its this Avell guy, isn't it," Emma said, prompting him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Avell, he used to work under a twin company with genomex when he was younger, however at that time he had no connection whatsoever with the heart of the company and therefore had no connection with mutants. He left at an early stage to continue with his study, which the company had no interest in at that time." Adam turned away, in order to avoid all the faces of his companions.  
  
"and-" Brennan prompted.  
  
Adam turned slowly round again. "And," he said, and waited a moment, recalling in his mind the events of many years previously.  
  
"Just tell us Adam," Shalimar said angrily. Adam turned and looked at the floor. "He has always had an interest in Jesse," he said quietly. He knew Emma could tell it wasn't the whole story, but he couldn't tell them. There was no need. He had to check up anyway, he could always have mistaken what he thought had happened. Besides, the team, at least, Shalimar and Brennan had taken it badly, with cries of, "What,' and "why?"  
  
Emma, who had remained silent gave Adam a secret glance. She knew that wasn't all, and she had to find out, for Jesse's sake.  
  
"We should get an early night. Tomorrow, we have to check up on both this Middleton lady and search for Avell." Adam nodded guiltily to the others and walked out of the room and to the labs.  
  
Brennan kicked a nearby post in frustration, and yelped in pain. Shal just stood there, her face full of sadness after her poor precious Jesse. Where was he? Eventually they made their separate ways to their rooms, only to fall into uneasy slumbers. Emma, however, had other things on her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why just me?" Jesse turned his head to stare at the pretty girl opposite. He had long given up struggling with his bonds and had resorted to thinking, but now this girl had appeared he wasn't going to miss out on the chance to ask her questions. "You could have taken Brennan as well at the club if you had wanted to."  
  
Avell had just left the room, after giving what he told Jesse an injection to subdue him, so as to stop him from retaliating when the 'treatment' began. It hadn't kicked in yet, and Jesse wanted to know all he could.  
  
The girl smiled and held up her finger in front of her face, which had a small yellow bird on. "They say that if you put two birds together they will never speak. They have each other and that is all that matters." She looked at him. "So why have two together when you can have one after another."  
  
"I don't even know what you are going to do with me. At least give me some answers." He gave her a searching look, and their eyes connected. He could see that under the cool exterior there was a frightened insecure girl. "Please, let me go. I'll help you. Whatever you want."  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No. The professor is giving me all I could ever want. He's helping you too. He was always going to help you. As soon as he knew what you could do." She whistled and the bird flew to her shoulder. She gave him a sincere smile. "Don't worry. It will all work out. There wont be any inferiority afterwards." She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Jesse just lay there. His head was beginning to feel heavy. He looked puzzled, trying to work out her last comment. "Inferiority?"  
  
* * *  
  
So what if she hadn't told Adam about the latest hit she got? He hadn't told them everything. Emma frowned as she connected the phone call to the images that filled her head. No, they weren't at the place where Jesse was, she could feel that, but they were connected to him. How, she didn't know. But she had to find out. The link had to be the address that Shal and Brennan found. The house which Mrs. Middleton owned. That was where she must go. And with that, she snuck out of the sanctuary. She would explain to the others later. She had to leave now, alone, for Jesses sake, and the sake of her own psyche.  
  
Meanwhile, Jesse had let out a faint moan, as a foggy face swum into view, and a needle was placed to his arm.  
  
* * *  
  
That's all for now. Thank you for all my reviews! They are amazing, and keep me going!  
  
Faith22: thank you for the review. English is my 1st language (although I haven't lived in England long), the exam was based on creative writing. And I hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Don't stop there, keep me motivated and review, pleaaaaseeeeeee!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *  
  
Emma looked at the piece of paper in her hand, and read the address below the writing which said 'Mrs. Middleton 78.' She made a mental note that this lady was well off as she passed the exquisite houses down the dark road in the small town of Crookham. She glanced again at the number on the piece of paper. Number 9. Emma did not know what she was going to say, or do, but she knew that this lady had an important detail which they needed. Something. Anything.  
  
After a hesitant knock on the door and a greeting by a very confused lady, Emma found herself inside the very posh living room of the bungalow.  
  
"-so, it would be extremely kind if you could help us out."  
  
She lady nodded in agreement, and Emma could tell that her story had not sunk in or made the slightest impression.  
  
The old woman had gone in and out at least 4 times in the conversation and insisted on making Emma tea every ten minutes. She did not seem to find it the slightest bit strange at being called upon at midnight by a total stranger.  
  
As the woman smiled heartily at Emma, and wheeled her chair off to make yet another cup of tea with biscuits, the inevitable voice came over her comlink.  
  
"Emma. Where the hell are you?" It was Adam, and Emma could tell that his voice held angst and frustration.  
  
"I'm here Adam. At the woman's house." Emma's voice was hardened, as she thought of the mysterious thing that Adam hadn't told them, and wondered why she didn't make him tell her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Adams angry voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing at this time. I said we would all go tomorrow. Come back and we'll all go as planned."  
  
Emma smiled grimly. "No can do Adam. She has to know something. I got a hit off her, or something around here, at the time of Jesse's phone call. I have to check it out."  
  
Adams angry voice came back, "yes, but not without us you don't. I'm coming over with Brennan, stay put."  
  
Emma didn't answer. She turned her head as Mrs. Middleton wheeled herself in with another pot of tea and smiled timidly. She would keep on talking to her in the meanwhile. She would find something.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is she thinking, going out by herself? What's gotten into her?" Brennan tapped the table in the helix.  
  
"She's worried for Jesse, that's all." Adam said sighing as he swivelled around to look at Brennan. "We have all been known to do crazy things."  
  
"Yeah, well," Brennan said, leaving the sentence open as he failed to find a suitable reply.  
  
"Ok, just going to land this thing, and we'll be there. " Adam said tapping the controls. "Ok Shal," he called over the comlink, "Keep us on hold."  
  
'Got you," said Shal's impatient voice. Behind the action in sanctuary definitely was not her favourite place to be.  
  
Adam and Brennan left the helix and approached the house, only to find a frustrated Emma eagerly awaiting their arrival.  
  
"I have it! I have what we were looking for. Why Dier had her phone number on the fridge. Why this old lady is involved, how we can find Jesse." She ran towards Adam. "It's the phone line. There is interference on it. Mrs. Middleton's phone is somehow linked to where Jesse is, so the reception is bad, and you can pick up phone calls that they are making."  
  
"Bingo," Brennan said grinning.  
  
Adam failed to look angry at Emma, "Great," He turned towards the Helix, "Shal, we're coming back."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Brennan?" Shal asked, looking at the two entering people.  
  
"Left him at the house. Keeping a tab on the phone. He's going to trace the next interfered call. From there we can get an address, which, hopefully, Jesse is at," Adam told the inquiring Shal.  
  
Shal sighed. Emma put her arm round her shoulders. "We're closing in. Shouldn't be long now."  
  
Adam's face hardened. "Yes, and then somebody will pay."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse's head spun, his back ached, and he strained to remember the events of the previous few days. He vaguely remembered the same thing happening the previous day, when Avell had injected his serum for the first time into Jesse. His head had spun for the next few hours, before he had been able to find his bearings.  
  
His head began to clear, and he wandered around the room, there being no need for restraint at this particular time. The past few days had been a blur. He had almost given up hope at having help from his friends. Indeed he had almost forgotten about then in the happenings. He hadn't noticed any change in his powers, and even though they had removed his sub dermal governor he had been too weak to hold them for any amount of time. He had had an increasing amount of mood swings, varying between normality and anger, with confused periods.  
  
He was frustrated, he had not worked out why he was here, and there was a nagging voice in the back of his aching mind, which told him the answer was there all along, and all he had to do was remember something. The Avell guy was insane, and yet Jesse vaguely remembered his face, which angered him even more.  
  
He had to escape, he reminded himself at least ten times each minute. He just needed more strength. Just a little longer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Got it Adam, I'm coming back. I have an address. Get ready for action!" Brennan's voice came over the comlink to the others. Shal jumped up, and exclaimed, "At last!" Emma smiled. Adam looked around, and frowned.  
  
* * *  
  
Don't you love me?! A longer chapter this time, and I've been told to get on with it, so I speeded it all up! There you go! I do take notice to reviews! :D  
  
Now, you know what to do now! Just press that little button in the left hand of your screen and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *  
  
Jesse stood up faintly. It was now or never. His next treatment would be soon. He had already had four too many. At least that was how many he thought he had received. It could have been tree, or five, but the whole experience was turning into one big nightmare. He looked around weakly, and decided where the best place to escape through would be. He knew that this area was totally sealed off, and no one without the pass code would gain access. He had to get out of it, and back to Adam. He turned his head to the pale wall where he thought would be best and he stumbled towards it. He reached to lean on the wall in order to phase him self in a stable position. Suddenly there was a sound opposite him. He staggered back to the reclining chair in the middle and sat on it, as Sophie entered, looking assertively around.  
  
"The professor will come in a minute, you've got to get ready. How do you feel."  
  
"Dizzy," Jesse replied looking searchingly at the girl. "You know, however much you may be liking this stuff, it isn't doing wonders for me."  
  
Sophie frowned, "I know, well, they don't have the same effect on different mutations, but he said the result will be positive, don't worry."  
  
"Which will be what-?" Jesse asked suggestively.  
  
She smiled, "However, he can only see this as a positive side of the treatment, at least you aren't trying to escape."  
  
Jesse smiled grimly.  
  
She shook her head, walked towards him and patted him on the shoulder. "My treatment is just about complete. Then see what I can do." Her smile was slightly overrated and Jesse shrunk back at the distant look on her face. When was she going to leave? He had to get out. As soon as she left.  
  
He pressed his hand desperately against the wall and exhaled. He ghosted and he stepped stumbling through the hard wall. He stumbled and crouched at the other side. He groaned at the pain in his head. He had to get out. He pulled himself together, and faltered on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, we'll split up." Adam looked at his reduced team. They were standing in various positions around him. Shalimar had an eager and strained look on her face.  
  
"I suggest that Brennan," Shalimar glared at Adam, "And Shal," Adam added hastily, 'Go in the front, Emma and I will go around the back. Keep your actions updated. If you find anything, anything whatsoever, contact me." They all nodded in affirmation. Brennan sauntered towards the door, then realized that a run would be a better pace as Shal leapt before him. They entered the building, as Emma and Adam worked their way to the back of the large building.  
  
"I can sense him Adam," Emma said, her eyes half closed. "He's close."  
  
"Comon then," he said peering around the corner warily before making it his route.  
  
"Brennan, Shal, anything?" He asked the two over his comlink.  
  
"Nope, not yet," Brennan answered. They glanced around the damp room, with water dripping onto the floor, making puddles in various spots. Shalimar turned her eyes feral and back again, and she stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Shh, someone's coming." She leapt onto a railing near the roof and Brennan crouched behind a filing cabinet. A large man strode into the room. His face was grim and held a look of evil. He stopped just short of Shal's hiding place above him, and stared warily around the rom, as if sensing a presence. Before he could consider this a possibility, Shalimar had leapt forward and struck him in his stomach, making him bent over double in pain. The man, apparently undaunted by this, spun around in a puddle of dark murky water, to face Shal once more.  
  
"I'm guessing you aren't here for coffee morning then?" the man jibed.  
  
He grinned and took a step forward. No sooner had Shalimar leapt into the air, a spark had gone through the water an the other man had fallen to the ground. Brennan appeared grinning.  
  
"Hey," Shal said grinning, "He was mine, what you have to fry him for?"  
  
"He was in deep water, what can I say, it was just an opportunity I couldn't miss." Shal gave him a light punch on the arm. She reached down to the man lying down on the floor and did a quick search through his pockets. She came up with something in her hand. She held up a ring.  
  
"Comon, we've got Jesse to find."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse sat panting in the corner of a room. He had to rest. The phase had used the remainder of his strength and he needed a rest.  
  
He closed his eyes and leant against the wall, huddled up, and breathing heavily. He relaxed his muscles and his mind. Suddenly he heard something. He stiffened. He inwardly kicked himself, wondering why he hadn't made a complete escape while he still had the chance. Of course they were going to look for him. He stiffened and listened to the voices, which were approaching his room. He crawled to the corner of the room, and prayed silently. He heard some voices, and his mind tumbled in disbelief. It couldn't be. Adam? He listened.  
  
"What can you feel Emma?" The voice said to the person next to him. He didn't hear the reply. He knew she was there. Emma, Jesse started. Emma was here. She would help him. She would. He found his feet, and made his way searchingly to the door and literally fell into the arms of the oncoming person. "Adam," Jesse said unsteadily. "Jess. God, are you ok?" Emma asked as she saw the withdrawn look on his face. "Jesse gave a faint smile, "Never better," he said, as he collapsed in his leaders arms.  
  
"Shal, Bren, to the helix. We've got Jesse. We have to get too the sanctuary quick. Leave the search. We'll come back. Lets go." He looked disturbingly at the boy in his arms. "Jesse, What have they done to you?"  
  
* * *  
  
OK people, this chapter was meant to be much longer but I'm amazingly busy at the moment, so I had too split it up into two, so the next bit will be in the next chapter (big surprise! Lol)  
  
I absolutely love you all for reviewing, it makes me keep writing, knowing that I have an audience. Love you all, but don't stop now! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *  
  
"How's he doing Adam," Shalimar walked into the med lab and looked worryingly at the blond male lying motionless.  
  
"I can't say pinpoint anything directly just yet, but by the looks of things this Avell guy did something to his genetic makeup, changing it to operate in a different way. It's strange," he motioned to Shalimar, and Emma, who had just walked in, to follow him to a moniter.  
  
"If you look here, this strand has an addition."  
  
"What effect will that have to him?" Shal asked him, troubled.  
  
"Who knows," Emma said, answering. "But it doesn't look like he deleted Jesse's gift, so what he has done is somehow more frightening."  
  
"And being a molecular, it means that anything could happen." Adam said, turning from the computer to glance at his colleagues, and friends. "But by the looks of things," he said, "It looks like we stopped Jesse from having this permanently and whatever it is should be fought off reasonably soon.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess we'll have to wait and see," Brennan said, from the doorway. "Only Jesse can tell us that. When he wakes up."  
  
"If he wakes up," Emma mumbled. Shalimar glared.  
  
* * *  
  
"And where do you think you are going?"  
  
The blond boy turned to face his friend and scowled.  
  
"You know you only woke up this morning, "Brennan continued. "Adam told you to stay there 'til he gave you the ok."  
  
"Yeah, well I feel fine,' Jesse said walking towards the door. It was a lie. Actually he had felt different ever since he had woken up, and definitely his temper had returned much more quickly. Avell had said something about having enhanced aggression as a side effect. He just wanted to go and sit down somewhere private and work things out. Now Brennan was bothering him.  
  
He turned to walk past the taller guy, but an arm extended to stop him. "No go Jess. You're going back to bed, even if I have to carry you myself."  
  
Jesse grinned wryly. "Like to see you try," he muttered, but turned in accordance with his friend's order. His temper had gone done as quickly as it had arisen. He knew if Adam saw him up he would read Jesse the riot act.  
  
Brennan reached and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Comon, I'll give you a hand," he said, as Jesse stumbled. Maybe getting up hadn't been such a good idea. But he needed answers.  
  
"Not a minute too soon," Brennan muttered to himself, as Adam walked in the moment Jesse had settled down again. Brennan winced at the thought of what would have happened had Adam seen Jesse up after ordering Brennan to keep an eye out for him. Brennan gave Jesse a friendly pat and walked from the room.  
  
"How you feeling," Adam said enquiringly walking over to his young teammate.  
  
"I'm fine Adam. There's nothing wrong. I'm sick of staying here," his voice was impatient, and Adam looked up from his keyboard and gave him a stern and worried look.  
  
"You're not ok Jesse. The guy changed your molecular structure in some way. I'm sure its temporary, but you are staying here until we can find out what's wrong."  
  
"Where was I Adam? You have to know something." Jesse said, sitting up in the meanwhile.  
  
"Lie back, you aren't meant to go through any exercise until I've finished all of the tests."  
  
"For gods sake Adam," Jesse said angrily, surprising himself at how quickly his temper was flaring up, as he was usually a complacent person. "I don't have to take this crap. You leave me a week in some unknown place, and then don't have the decency to tell me anything. I need answers."  
  
"Look, I don't know much more than you," Adam said. He continued, ignoring jesses muttering of 'yeah right.' "We'll be able to sort this all out when you feel better."  
  
"I do feel better, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy now and then."  
  
"Yeah, and the added aggression."  
  
"What aggression, I told you Adam-"  
  
"I know what you told me, and you are in no fit state to comment on that. I know what the tests show me, and you aren't in your right sate of mind.:" He continued before Jesse could interrupt. "Ok, have to you tried massing, or phasing?"  
  
"Yeah, because I've had so much opportunity lying unconscious here," Jesse said sarcastically. He looked at Adam's stubborn face and sighed. "Nope. Haven't tried."  
  
'Ok, that's our next task. He's changed or done something, and it's to do with your powers. We'll do that when the next test results come up. For now. Rest." He gave Jesse a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Am I getting better Adam. What's wrong with me," Jesse whimpered suddenly, reverting back to his usual, but scared self, realizing that his present state of mind was definitely not what anyone expected of him.  
  
Adams face softened. Jesse was as good as any son. He looked at the pitying face beneath him, and gave him a hopeful smile.  
  
"We're going to figure that one out Jess. I promise." And with that, he departed, to leave Jesse to enter an uneasy sleep, thinking about the team, Avell and Sophie.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what have we got?" Emma asked as the fur of them hunched round the desktop.  
  
"Well, we know that this Avell guy is experimenting on new mutants, and that by what Jesse told us, he's only just started. Looks like Jess and this girl Dier were the prototypes." Adam began.  
  
"Yeah, guinea pigs," Shal muttered.  
  
Adam looked at her, and continued, "And although we don't know exactly what is happening, we know that he's somehow managed to alter the molecular structure of them. What we really need is that girl, Sophie. What I don't know is if this addition is a result of Jesse being a molecular or of the consequence of what was meant to be."  
  
"You mean," brennan asked, "that every new mutant could react differently to it."  
  
"Exactly. We know that this girl has finished her treatment, but we don't know what this would be."  
  
"Also, I think jesses irrationality and anger is an added side effect, because what I got from him was that this Sophie was totally normal after any medication, meaning that this is effecting him differently from any one else." Adam leaned thoughtfully against the desk.  
  
Emma glanced at him, but he diverted his gaze to Shalimar.  
  
"At least it doesn't appear permanent, at least his body will fight it." Shal said, questionably.  
  
"True," Adam replied, "Because he hadn't received the full treatment, but that doesn't mean that the change couldn't happen, or have long lasting effects."  
  
"So what next?" Brennan asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other impatiently  
  
"Well, for starters we need to look for Sophie Dier. Maybe check her apartment. Brennan, could you recheck it. Take Shal with you. I don't expect her t be there, but you never know. Then ask around the clubs again, especially the one jess and you were at. The other thing we have to do is to return to the place we found Jesse. See, he told me that he was kept in an area, which isn't accessible unless you have the correct code and key. The only person with this key and code is Avell. And the only other person with us able t get through that is Jesse, and he's in no fit state to go just yet," Adam took a deep breath, and glanced around.  
  
"Hey, Adam, I'm totally ok for it, I tell you," A vice came from behind him, as Jesse entered, walking normally, though Emma could sense some pain.  
  
"Plus, I can still phase, look," he demonstrated by walking through the bottom few stairs. "So, I'm ok. I can go."  
  
Adam stepped towards him. "Whether you can go, or whether you may go are too different matters, and you are hardly person to judge that. What the hell are you doing-"  
  
"Its ok Adam," Jesse interrupted, "honestly, I feel fine."  
  
Adam shrugged, not wanting any more scenes. "Ok, but you aren't in any fit state to search this place just yet, so you may as well get used to sanctuary for a bit. Ill want to do a checkup in twenty." He glanced at Emma.  
  
"Whatever," Jesse said shrugging; glad at least that Adam had given up on the 'have to rest' notion. He walked off, to go to his room. A think, and a bit of research was all he had planned for the near future anyhow. Besides that, he hadn't felt quite right when he had phased. True it had worked, but he had felt something else, and he needed to consider what it was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look at this," Adam beckoned to Emma to look at the screen. "This extra strand has lengthened, if you look at this case."  
  
He was studying Jesse's last checkup results, after an argument with the young man who couldn't see the point of them. Thoroughly fed up, and with a huge headache from his enlarged emotional rage, he had agreed to let Adam look at him, before disappearing to his room again.  
  
"What does that mean?" Emma asked Adam, leaning over the screen of results.  
  
"It means, that whatever is happening to him is changing. By the looks of things, it looks as though this Avell guy has increased Jesse's genetic makeup to make his structure advance at faster rate."  
  
"What effect could it have?" Emma asked, sensing worry from the older man's mind.  
  
"A numerous amount of things, but whatever it is, we're sure to find out. Lets just hope," He grinned wryly, "That it doesn't increase his hormones, because this anger issue is really pissing me off."  
  
Emma grinned.  
  
Neither of them sensed nor heard Jesse's exclamation from his room. If they had, it would have facilitated Adam's theories. Instead they puzzled over the screen, while Jesse, stared, half scared, half in awe of what had just happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, so I updated, that means you can review and tell me what you think, don't worry, I wont leave you with this cliffhanger for long. That is, if I get some reviews that is ;) :P  
  
Because it just motivates me to write quicker. you know what to do!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *  
  
"Crap," Jesse stared at his hands. How the hell had he just done that. He looked at the cup on the floor. All he had done was to get a glass of water. Then all of a sudden, the cup had phased out. But why hadn't it returned to normal? Jesse watched as the cup dropped through the table and disappeared through the floor.  
  
"Crap," he repeated. How the hell did he just do that? He only held the cup for a few seconds. And he didn't even try to phase it.  
  
He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. What was happening to him? He felt defeated, distant from everyone. When his powers changed last time he had his friends there. Now all they did was stare in sympathy and tell him to rest. He stood up in anger, his head spinning. He had just phased a cup and it hadn't returned to normal when he dropped it. . He walked over to his table and picked up a postcard from his pin board. He held it above his head, and concentrated no phasing it. It floated through his hands and drifted slowly to the ground. Quickly, Jesse placed his hands in sync with the falling postcard, and concentrated on returning it to a normal state. Nothing happened. He breathed in heavily, and the postcard turned back just as it reached the floor.  
  
He turned around to make sure no one had seen. This was the last thing he needed. Extra attention, just as Adam thought he was getting better. Jesse shook his head, and walked towards the door.  
  
Suddenly his head burst with pain, and Jesse let out a pained exclamation. He put his head to his hands. "This is not happening to me. What's wrong. How is this happening," he murmured. He thought of all his friends and what they were going to say when they found out. He didn't think he could handle it.  
  
Then the anger kicked in. What the hell would they care? They'd just tell him to stay put until mighty Adam found a cure. They wouldn't tell him anything. Adam was withholding information as it was, it didn't take a psionic to figure that one out. He walked slowly to the door and pulled his head up. "Comon Jesse, pull yourself together," he muttered. "They cant know. I have to get some answers. They'll tell me soon."  
  
With that Jesse left his room and walked to the kitchen, where he knew there wasn't anyone. He had on a hard façade and he felt confident that Adam wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
The truth was, behind that hard exterior, Jesse was lonely. And afraid.  
  
* * *  
  
Thank u so much for some really lovely reviews. I thought that I would manage to squeeze a really short chapter into my busy schedule, and amazingly enough it isn't a cliff hanger, however it leaves lots of nice loose threads and a nice 'what happens next' thingamabob! :D:D:D  
  
So, to encourage me to continue with another chapter quickly (the next will be much longer I promise!) Review!!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to ( 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *  
  
Emma woke up again, her mind pounding with emotions. Not hers. She flinched as they got worse. For the past few nights he had been having bad dreams. They had been alright last night. The team had had a party, to celebrate nothing in particular, and Emma had hoped that he would sleep soundly tonight. But it wasn't the case. She got up and reached for her dressing gown. She tipped-toed to his door and whispered in hushed tones his name. "Jesse" She frowned. He didn't answer. She should have known he wasn't there, but he had been broadcasting too loud, and it interfered with her focus. She searched her mind for where he could be and sensed him above her. The Dojo.  
  
He heard her enter and frowned. It was the last thing he needed. A lecture. He smiled to himself. At least it wasn't Shal; she'd have had a heart attack had she been the one to catch him in the dojo at this hour. But it was the only way to take his mind off all that was happening inside of his body, this turbulent stream of emotions.  
A click of the switch and the man in the black suit disappeared in a blink of an eye. His patience was at an all time low, and he turned fiercely towards her, hands on hips, and glared, questionably. She spoke. "I never knew the dojo was allowed to be used at these hours. I would have joined you."  
  
"What do you want Emma, shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"I could say the same thing to you."  
  
He glared.  
  
"In fact," she continued, "I could ask you that for the past week."  
  
He threw her an angry look. "Why should you care. No one cares about anyone but themselves anymore. Leave me alone Emma, I don't need your instructions. I get enough from Adam."  
  
The fact was, Jesse hadn't told them about his powers and their effects yet, and his headaches were getting progressively worse. He couldn't sleep at night due to the worry that he might phase something in his sleep. Adam still hadn't checked up on him, due to the fact that he was immersed in correcting the computer systems and passwords. However, he still stuck firmly to the belief that Jesse was not well enough yet to go searching for Avell. So Jesse had been left to his own accord. Keeping well away from everyone Jesse's anger and pain was increasing, as was his ability with his powers. He refused to practice what was happening, preferring the quiet solitude of his room.  
  
But for now, he needed air. He refrained himself from phasing through the wall, not knowing whether this may have any side effects, and stormed passed Emma, marching off, coat in hand, through the door. He needed fresh air, and stuck in sanctuary was not going to get him anywhere.  
  
He left amid Emma's pleading cries of "Jesse, please!" and walked into the clear cloudless night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Adam, Jesse's left sanctuary and turned his comlink off." Emma's urgent voice rang through the air in the computer room.  
  
Adam turned his chair around and looked at Emma worried. "How long ago?"  
  
"Ten minutes, maybe less."  
  
Adam sighed. "I should have kept a closer eye on him." He frowned. "Doesn't anyone sleep in this place?!"  
  
"Not Jesse. He was in the dojo. Torturing himself no doubt, by the looks of things. He got mad when I approached him and stormed off, black eye and all." Emma sat down sadly.  
  
"Adam, I'm worried about him. He's not slept in a week, and his emotions show he's in pain Adam, he needs help. He's holding back from us. I don't know what, but he's scared. You have to help him." Emma sent Adam a pleading look.  
  
Adam nodded, his face grim. "We'll have no choice but to wait for him to come home. I'll talk to him. He needs another checkup, but after that last incident I feel rather reluctant to do it."  
  
He leaned over and hugged Emma. "Don't worry. We'll sort him out. He'll be back soon."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Adam stormed through the archway as Jesse entered the hall.  
  
He ignored the older man, and walked past him, but Adam swung him round. "Jesse."  
  
"What," The young man sighed.  
  
"We were worried. You know you aren't allowed out of sanctuary at the moment."  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted some fresh air." Jesse turned round again, but stopped as his head began exploding with pain again. He doubled up in pain, hands no head.  
  
"Jess, what is it?" Adam asked him with concern, rushing to the boys' side.  
  
"Nothing," Jesse muttered, inwardly kicking himself at making the scene. No doubt Adam would want to check up on him now. "Small headache," he added.  
  
"Come to the lab," Adam said predictably, "I want to check you out."  
  
Jesse straightened up. "No, honestly, I'm fine. Just need a paracetamol." He started walking away.  
  
"Jesse," Adam said in warning tones, "you're ready for a checkup, and either you take your ass there now, or ill get one of the others to do it for you."  
  
Jesse walked on without comment.  
  
Adam sighed, and walked away to find Brennan. Maybe he could help.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jess," came the soft voice behind him. "you really don't look well. What's wrong? You've been avoiding us all." Shalimar had insisted on talking to Jesse.  
  
Jesse looked into the wistful eyes of Shalimar. He sat down on the chair, and looked up at her, feeling dizzy and confused.  
  
"I," he began, and then stopped. He felt strange, and lost. Why hadn't he confided in Shal, in any of them? They were just trying to help. A little voice came into his head. But Adam knew something.  
  
"Why wont anyone tell me what happened back there? I know that Avell guy from somewhere. Adam knows him. The look on his face when I ask. What is it all about?"  
  
Shalimar walked towards him and draped her arms over his shoulders and sighed. "I know Adams acting strange, but he wants to help you. Honest. We're going to sort this out when you are feeling better. Just let Adam see you. Please."  
  
Jesse looked up into her eyes, and realized why this girl was as close as his sister. He nodded slowly, then wished he hadn't as shooting pains went through. He was feeling worse than before now, and really wanted something to ease the pain. He stood up, but slipped over dizzily. Shalimar was down there in an instant, helping him up again. But not before Jesse did it again. He had placed his hands on the floor, to stop himself from falling, and closed his eyes for comfort when he felt the sensation of the wooden floorboards beneath his hands. He looked as the floor phased out, and he pulled his hands away. He hadn't fallen through, but he was the only one. Shal, who was holding on to him for added support looked in amazement as his bed, desk, and computer slipped effortlessly through the open gap. She was looking at Jesse in amazement.  
  
"Comon Jess. Change it back. Concentrate."  
  
Jesse crouched, uncomfortable at Shal's weight on him, but conscious that this was to stop her from joining his bed and desk. He closed his eyes and tried to inhale deeply. That's what he had done before. The floor flickered. He looked up. There, hovering was Shalimar, massed and still. What had he done?  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He took a deep breath and tried again. The floor slowly materialized and Shalimar stepped back in disbelief at what she had just seen, as Jesse had just managed to change her back.  
  
Jesse, however, was completely exhausted, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Adam. I need help," Shal, shouted urgently through her comlink. What the hell had just happened? She stared anxiously at the collapsed Jesse, and added in an insistent voice. "Quickly."  
  
* * *  
  
There you go! Nice longish chapter just for you! : D  
  
Thank you so much for all my reviews, they are amazing, and yes, I will answer some reviews, just haven't really had the time. For now though, spare that minute and press that ickle button beneath this. (Hint: The one that says 'go', next to submit review!!!!) Love you xxx xxx 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *  
  
"It was so scary Adam. He massed me, he didn't even try. And when he massed the floor everything just fell through, apart from him. Its weird. Some phased things fall, while others float. What's wrong with him-?" Shalimar was telling the other what had happened, while Adam worked furiously on jesses condition.  
  
"Thank god we caught it now. He's deteriorating. It must be a symptom from the treatment. Avell couldn't have planned this on happening. He obviously didn't realize that this would affect molecular in a different way to Sophie." He typed quickly no the keyboard and turned to face the others. "There. I've stabilized his condition." He looked around at the questioning faces. "I don't know," he sighed, "what will happen, but hopefully his body will fight it off, and he will return back to usual. At the moment, his abilities are heightening at an alarming rate, which could have disastrous results."  
  
"What does this guy think he's doing, speeding up mutants genetic makeup?" Brennan asked, flicking a spark between his fingers in frustration.  
  
"Well, we'll have to ask him that when we catch him. Luckily he hasn't pulled anyone else off the streets yet. I've been checking the files," Adam replied, sighing.  
  
"Yeah. We definitely need some answers," Emma said, throwing a glance over at Adam, who chose to ignore it.  
  
"Yeah," said a voice behind them. "So why don't you spill the beans Adam, and begin by telling us what you know." Adam spun round to face an awake Jesse, lying exhausted on the med chair. Shalimar rushed to his side,  
  
"How you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"A lot better when Adam explains how this Avell knows me."  
  
Adam stood staring into space for a while, and then turned to his young member, and shrugged.  
  
"Fine, but it's not much"  
  
Brennan and Shalimar glanced at each other. They were going to find out. Emma just looked at Adam, worried.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse crept to the computer console. Adam had told them that he had looked up on computers information, which had told him that Avell had bought the right to use Jesse in his experiments. He flared up in anger. Who, but himself, had the right too tell that creep what was going to happen to him. He, Jesse, makes the decision for himself.  
  
Shalimar had acted horrified at the mere suggestion of this, when Adam had told them. Brennan started babbling on about how genomex couldn't sell the rights for something they didn't own.  
  
Adam explained that it was possible that Avell could have gone and seen Jesse when he was younger, without alerting suspicion at that time, because of his field of work.  
  
Well, Jesse wanted the proof. The others had left him, thinking it better to leave him alone to deposit this in the back of his mind, shelve it away, until they found a way of getting to Avell. That wasn't going to happen. "Avell gave me anger. Let him know it" Jesse thought to himself. He crept to the computer console and started typing. Adam would have checked up on everything about him, even if he thought he knew. All Jesse had to do was to bring it up and find out what it was.  
  
He wiped his forehead. He didn't feel too great. Adam had left him lying down, with the instructions to stay like that. Perhaps he didn't think Jesse had any strength left, so he didn't place a 'guard' like usual, but Jesse had been gone for a little while now and no one had realized his absence from the med lab. He groaned in frustration. Adam was getting better with these computers, if that was possible, but he was getting there, he could tell.  
  
Typing feverishly he tried again and again to find what Adam had. Suddenly, he drew up a copy of a documentation and looked at it.  
  
Jesse swore under his breath, and stared at the screen, mesmerized by the signature at the bottom. His insides hurt. Couldn't Adam have warned him? Not Genomex, like Brennan had presumed. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. He felt betrayed, and yet it was there in writing, the name. His father.  
  
* * *  
  
Ooh, what Will he do next?! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Penny, Angel, tkitty, Lgbabyblu, Kitty37, Britt, thank you soo much for reviewing. You made me go away wanting to write more there and then!  
  
Brigitta- as always, thanks for the review. Nice feedback  
  
Laily - You made by day by saying I'm a good writer. Thank you!!!!!!!!  
  
Futura Black- what did I do to him? Tut tut. It was evil Avell. Mwohahahaha  
  
Anyways you lot, you know what to do!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil grin* ReViEw!!!  
  
xxx 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *  
  
Jesse put his head on his hands on the desk of the helix. His head was spinning, and he felt terrible. He knew the others would find out he was gone as soon as he set off, and he had to do it quickly, or it was possible to overwrite the system from the sanctuary computer.  
  
He took a deep breath, waited for the room to stop spinning, and started up the helix. "Thank god for autopilot," he thought as the plane glided out of Stormking mountain, and began its travel towards the clouds. He sat down on one of the more comfortable chairs, and wrapped his arms around himself, to stop the shivering motion his body insisted on making, despite the thick coat he had picked up.  
  
He stared miserably at the wall. How could his father have done this? He was what, seven at the time, and his dad, the one person he trusted, sold him to this insane professor. He felt betrayed. And this guy Avell. What the hell was he doing, ruining their family? Still Jesse pushed the blame onto this man, as an outside person, instead of his dad. He couldn't quite believe that his dad, Noah Kilmartin, would give his son away to undergo further experiments, after all genomex had done to him. He sighed, trying to calm the anger which was building up in his confused mind. There had to be retribution, he knew, but that could wait 'til he actually got there.  
  
"Jesse," the voice Jesse did not want to hear came over the comlink.  
  
Jesse turned his head away, tears brimming up as he thought of this man, who he had trusted. The one man he thought would tell him about this.  
  
"Jesse, I know you are there," Adams voice came again.  
  
"Jesse, come back please," Shalimar's desperate voice came over the com.  
  
"Yeah, bro, we can sort this out," Brennan added.  
  
Emma obviously knew, Jesse thought, that there was no way that he would turn back now. Not after what he had seen. But they didn't know yet did they? Adam hadn't told them.  
  
"Jesse," Adams voice was annoyed, and stern.  
  
Jesse turned his com on, and swung around coughing at the sudden head rush he got from it. "What?" he said in a harsh voice, his anger returning.  
  
The others looked at each other. He didn't sound good.  
  
"Get your ass back here Now," Adam shouted, "You are in no fit state to be driving that, especially alone.'  
  
Jesse gave a harsh laugh. 'And you really think that that'll make me come back, Adam."  
  
"Where are you going?" Adam called, though he knew the answer.  
  
Jesse's answer confirmed it. "You're the genius Adam," he called sarcastically. "You tell me." He coughed again at the amount of talking he was doing. His headache was getting worse.  
  
"Come back Jess. We can work this out. We'll go with you." Emma's half- hearted comment came across, knowing too well that it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Jesses voice grew in anger as he spoke to Adam.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Adam?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that my own father had sold me?"  
  
"What," Brennan's voice came through confused.  
  
"I saw the document Adam. You should have told me. You knew." Jesse's voice sounded desperate and heated.  
  
"Because that would have really let you remain in bed, getting better if you knew that," Adams voice came over reluctantly but sarcastically, as the other three remained silent, perplexed at what they were hearing.  
  
"He's my father Adam. Don't I have a right to know?" Jesse said, his voice getting louder.  
  
"Jess, its not like that, you know th-"  
  
"For Gods Sake. Isn't it my life? Haven't I got the right too choose what's going to happen to me.  
  
"Yeah. You are right. Perhaps I should have told you Jesse," Adams voice came over angry, "But hey. Last time your father betrayed you, you had a hard enough time coping with it then. Why shatter your relationship anymore with something I didn't even know at the time was going to have any affect whatsoever."  
  
"Jeez Adam. I may not have had a choice the first time you lot experimented on me, but this time, I am not letting some loony test around with my body."  
  
"Jesse, I'm not saying you don't. We are going to sort this out-"  
  
"Haven't you waited long enough for that? They've been out there long enough. He has to be stopped. If you aren't going to do it, then I certainly am." Jesse coughed again, and held is hand up to his forehead. He needed a drink.  
  
"Jesse, your condition is worsening. You need to be back here, so we can help you." Adam tried again, desperate, knowing that his young member might collapse again at any moment.  
  
"I can help myself thank you."  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"Off," Jesse whispered to the com, and the connection went dead. He could almost here the groans of frustration back at sanctuary of his friends. No doubt they would chase after him. He'd have plenty of time though. They would probably insist on knowing all about it.  
  
He turned his head and lent it against the wall of the plane and sighed as he looked at the moniter. 'Not long now', he thought, drowsily.  
  
* * *  
  
"Comon," Brennan said, whacking his fist against the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
"Hey, how much faster do you want to go?" Shalimar asked him, looking at the speed dial, which read 100.  
  
Adam was staring out f the window f the car, apparently lost in thought, and Emma was sitting quietly next to Shalimar, praying that Jesse would be Ok.  
  
"Hey Brennan. There's a police car round the corner behind us. Its gaining." Shalimar said, alert.  
  
"Aargh," Brennan said in irritation, as he put his foot on the brake, to slow in speed.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be there soon." Shal said giving him a searching look, which he returned, before realizing he was meant to be watching the road. With a worried grin he stepped down on the pedal.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse stormed towards the building, his strength returning in his moment of anger, and disbelief, his heart, though heavy, was set upon what he had to do in his mind. Whether he was thinking clearly through his rage or not, he cared not a bit, and as he stormed through the door he looked around with distrust. He peered around the corner, though not as carefully as his usual meticulous manner would make him; yet his luck held out as he saw no one. Whether this luck was on Jesse's side or the possible receiving end of what Jesse would have done had there been anyone there, he didn't know. He reached the blank wall, along from where he remembered phasing to get out from his prison.  
  
He took a deep breath, savouring the air, before releasing it all as he struggled to phase himself. Walking unsteadily through the wall he looked cautiously around. He was in a largish white washed room, with filing cabinets and a computer. He frowned to himself, and stumbling towards the cabinets he reached out to pull them open. The phase had taken lots of his energy from him, and he felt himself deteriorating quickly. He slammed the drawers back frustrated. He wanted a locked drawer. That's where the confidential files were. He knew what he was looking for. He stumbled through 3 cabinets until, reaching the smallest and last one on the right, he found the two drawers locked.  
  
He grinned wryly to himself.  
  
"Get this Avell," he muttered to himself as he reached towards the cabinet. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, concentrating solely on what he had to achieve. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. Gasping he smiled.  
  
"Bet you wish you hadn't given me these powers now," he said to an invisible Avell.  
  
Papers had dropped to the floor as the Cabinet hovered phased in the air. Jesse had no time to wonder why it hadn't sunk through the floor, and he didn't particularly care. All he wanted were the papers. He stuck his hand through the phased drawers, and scraped together the papers.  
  
"Common," he said distractedly. He flicked through the papers, not really looking for what he wanted, a glazed look in his eyes. His dizziness increased.  
  
He stopped. His eyes wilted, as he dropped all the papers, save one. He rubbed the thick paper absentmindedly, and bent his head as the pain increased. He knew it would be there. And yet. He had that feeling. As though he perhaps could have been mistaken. They could all have been wrong, and that his father was the kind man Jesse wanted him to be, even if it was just at the start of his life. But no, fate hadn't been kind, and upset would not stay with Jesse, as his anger increased, perhaps more than ever. He stood up shakily, and flexed his muscles. Leaving the coat he had just taken off for the phasing on the floor, he left the room with his sleeveless top, determined to do what he came to do. Serve justice.  
  
* * *  
  
OK, firstly, I have to apologise for not reviewing sooner.  
  
Been totally inundated with work from college at the moment! Please bear with me! Thank you very much Brigitte, for giving me that little reminder to update. Did it as soon as possible, in a spare minute or two.  
  
What can I say. I have had amazing reviews from everyone. Please keep it going.  
  
Oh, and Goldstranger. You think I enjoy dangling information in front of you all?! What do you mean?! It pains me more than you could ever imagine :P!!!!!!!  
  
The rest of Mutant X are on their way. Will they stop Jesse in time from doing anything he perhaps may regret?! I don't know. Well, perhaps I do. But you don't. *Mwohaha* So kind and eager people. Please review, and I'll try to make your reading time as enjoyable as possible!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Adam groaned, as he looked at the substance in his hands.  
  
"How you doing Adam?" Shalimar asked, leaning forward to the man in the front.  
  
"Nearly there I think, just got to arrange it right, and then hopefully it'll stable Jesse enough to get him back to sanctuary."  
  
Adam had been fiddling around with everything he had brought with him, the moment he had entered the car.  
  
"Hopefully?" Brennan queried. Emma glanced at Shalimar as she glared at Brennan.  
  
Adam answered not looking up, almost afraid of their reaction. "It'll only work if we get to him in time."  
  
"If not?" Emma queried.  
  
"Then he will be beyond our help."  
  
Shalimar swallowed heavily. She couldn't imagine what she would do it the serum would be of no use  
  
"Why did he have to do this," Brennan said angrily. "We would have gone with him."  
  
"Don't blame him," Shalimar snapped.  
  
"Comon Shal, don't act as though it wasn't his fault, he's an idiot, going off, knowing he's getting worse."  
  
"What, and you're saying that it is his fault?" Shalimar growled. "You think he asked for this?"  
  
"Hey, you two, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere," Adam spoke, not taking his eyes off his work, until now when he looked pityingly up at the two arguers. "If anyone is to blame it would be me. I should have told him about his father."  
  
"Hey, don't put the guilt trip on yourself Adam. He's the one who went," Brennan said, his voice rising slightly.  
  
"He didn't even know what he was doing," Shal snarled. "The anger made him do it. And I'm not surprised." She glared at Brennan, and was only distracted by a crouched Emma sitting next to her with her head in her hands.  
  
"Emma, what is it?"  
  
"It's you guys. I'm so sorry. But all I can get is your emotions. Can you at least stop arguing for Jesse's sake? Adam, it's not time to feel guilty. As for you two, its hardly time to argue when I know that you both care for him. Yeah, even Brennan," she said looking at Shalimar defiantly. She knew it was Brennan's way to hide his pain. Shal she knew was the closest to the young missing member. They were like brother and sister. She looked pleadingly at Shalimar. "Please Shal, I would have got something now if, you know-" She left the sentence open.  
  
Shalimar glanced at her and looked away. "Sorry," she muttered, which was followed by Brennan's apology.  
  
Adam chimed up, but instead of a 'sorry' they got an exclamation. "Done it." He smiled grimly. "Lets just hope we are in time."  
  
"Yeah," Brennan chimed in, as they pulled up to a grey building, which they knew belonged to a man, named Professor Avell.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse wandered through the white walled corridors of the restricted section, looking for signs of anything. By the looks of things, Avell was the only one who used this place for his scientific research as the walls were empty, and silence reigned. He leant wearily against the walls for a moments rest, his head pounding more than ever, a sick feeling in his stomach making him leant over in pain. He looked desperately at his hands as they began to phase in and out uncontrollably.  
  
'Concentrate,' he muttered, picturing Shal's reassuring face in his mind as his hands slid from ghost to mortal. He breathed heavily. His angry edge was wearing off, at least it felt this way to Jesse, and in it's place stood pain and torment. He had been wandering, document in hand, for what seemed like hours, although in reality only a mere 30 minutes had passed.  
  
He froze. Turning his head slightly to the left he listened vigilantly. It came again. He walked clumsily towards the wall where the noise appeared to be coming from, and closing his eyes, knowing that pain would inevitably come, he phased out. Taking a step through the wall, Jesse opened his stinging eyes, and looked at the room. Dingy, and bare, with a few rusty filing cabinets stood to one side, while on the other, a camp bed had been put up, with little skill it seemed. Jesse took a step closer, puzzled. On the bed was Sophie.  
  
He leant towards her as she reached weakly for her hand. No longer was Jesse angry for her. In fact, any initial anger he may have got had instantly disappeared as he looked at her pale and lifeless face. He knelt beside her, pity on his face. He could see she was dying.  
  
"Jesse," She muttered, looking with heavy eyes at the weak Jesse, who felt tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Can I help?" Jesse asked, pleading, knowing the answer, but hoping, somehow, fate would save her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jess-" Sophie began, then spluttered, her chest weakly coughing.  
  
"Its ok," Jesse said pityingly. He looked at her, a haunting question coming into his mind. "Why, Sophie? Why did you do it?"  
  
"I was so weak," She began, her eyes glazing over similar to how Jesses were appearing. "My powers were no use to anyone. Who would want me? Not anyone. Only Avell. He wanted to help me make me brilliant. The only person who cared."  
  
Jesse stared at her in silence.  
  
"I didn't mean any harm to come to you. Honest. I thought it was for the best. You would understand when you were more powerful than you could imagine. He told me," she coughed, "He told me that your father had given him permission to help you, like he was helping me. I'm sorry Jesse."  
  
Tears were brimming up in her eyes, and Jesse could tell that this was her last hour.  
  
"I just wanted to fit in. I was kicked out of society because of what I was, and I was discarded from my new friends because I didn't match their powers. I wanted a chance," she looked pleading at Jesse, "A chance to lead a life with people who cared.."  
  
Jesse took her hand, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he thought of his own life, with his family, mutant x, who he had left behind. This girl had no one.  
  
"I'm sorry-" Jesse began, whispering, his throat parched and tight.  
  
"No," Sophie interrupted, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here. You have to get away. You need help." She looked miserably at him. "I'm dying, I know that, but get to someone who can help you. You didn't finish the treatment."  
  
"I can help you," Jesse said desperately, "Just let me take you to-"  
  
"you can't. You're getting worse. I was worried at first, when your symptoms were different to mine, but you can see that its effecting you more," she said, blinking, to release the dam of tears brimming up.  
  
"I asked for this. You didn't. I could have been happy. I could have gone into the underground. But I wanted to match everyone. No, I'm happy now Jess. I'm going somewhere where the world wont mind who or what I am."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "I would have loved to get to know you."  
  
Jess gave a weak smile. She continued.  
  
"Please, promise me." She coughed. "Don't let him test on other people. Please."  
  
Jesse grimaced. "I promise," he muttered. He could see that she was deteriorating, and could see that he would end up like this. He lent forward, and kissed her on the forehead. She whispered 'go' and he gave her one last look as he heaved himself up, his strength wavering, and left the room, knowing he could never return to her. She was gone. His thoughts were cruel and harsh, and yet they made him stronger, determined to get this man. This man who had taken the life of one person, and soon another would be gone. Him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * I am sooooo sorry people, for not updating in sooooo long! I have been incredibly busy, and only just had time to finish the chapter. I have been doing it in little chunks, and all your review have given me energy to do so. Thank you for bearing with me, and I will attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Suggestions and Criticisms welcome. It all helps!  
  
Sister of the moon, thank you. I liked the comlink part as well :D:D:D Glad someone appreciated it!  
  
Lgbabyblu - nope, I'm not lazy, just attempting to do a dozen things at one time!  
  
Brigitta - you made me a very happy person! Thank you for telling me I'm a good writer. Its sooooo nice. I never thought of myself as a fan fiction writer, its my first mutant x fic (though hopefully not my last!) but its amazing to hear from you.  
  
Britt - sorry, left you dangling for along time!!!!!!! Ill try and be quicker this time. But please stick with me.  
  
You know what to do to make my day, and that is REVIEW! It honestly gives me that little push! And of course, you want to know what happens to our team ?! lol ; )  
  
* * * R * E * V * I * E * W * * * ( you know you want to! ) 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *  
  
"Ok, as soon as anything happens, tell me," Adam told his team mates as they ran towards the front door.  
  
"Ok, Brennan, you go with Emma that way, and I'll go with Shal straight ahead. Whatever happens, we have to find Jesse, that's our priority. When you've got him, we're going, Ok?"  
  
"Ok," the others chimed as the four people split in order to look for their missing team mate.  
  
"Comon Adam, he's been here," Shalimar said, flashing her eyes feral. They disappeared down the corridors, hoping. Hoping.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought I'd be seeing you here sometime soon," a voice said from behind Jesse as he wandered heavily, and dazedly into the large white walled room.  
  
He spun clumsily around, head spinning. There in front of him stood Avell.  
  
"Though," Avell said grinning, "I did expect more company. Obviously increasing your powers means your intelligence goes downhill." He grinned wickedly.  
  
"Have you seen Sophie? Seen what you did to her?" Jesse asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, regrettable that, wasn't it," Avell said offhandedly, "Same things happing to you I see, though you don't look as good as she did at her stage in this. Perhaps due to your lack of medication. Oh well. These things happen. Next time."  
  
Jesse swore at the man opposite. "What the hell do you think you're doing, ruining peoples lives. How can you be so nonchalant? It's someone's life. You just stole it away."  
  
"Oh no," Avell said, a gleam showing in his otherwise dull grey eyes. "She offered."  
  
"No doubt you pressured her-" Jesse began.  
  
"And yet it was her with which the final decision lay," Avell said pointedly. "She chose-"  
  
"I didn't," Jesse said suddenly, the angry feeling rushing through his veins even more now a sudden spell of dizziness came over him. "I didn't asked to be treated like a guinea pig again."  
  
"Someone vouched for you." Avell said smiling.  
  
"And you don't think that its with me the final decision should lay. Why do you think anyone else would know what I would want, let alone him." He stressed the word 'him', through gritted teeth, blocking our the pale picture of his father, from the last encounter, where he had chosen to lie to Jesse.  
  
"What?" Avell grinned maliciously, "Don't you trust your father's judgment- ?"  
  
"Shut up," Jesse said, standing angrily up from the sick pose he previously held. "Don't speak about my dad like that. He's hardly my family. You took me away from my family when you brought me here. No one-" he started to shake," no one has the right to take my life away." He closed his eyes slightly, "Not now I've found a reason to live."  
  
"Don't blame me Jesse-" Avell returned as Jesse squinted at his name, "For your messed up family. I cant help the fact that a freak like you-" He got no further, before Jesse, enraged plunged for Avell and Punched him in the face. Avell crouched in pain.  
  
"It's your messed up family, Jesse, not mine. Who's to blame for that? Hardly me. Look at yourself." Avell looked at Jesse from the position he was in.  
  
Jesse coughed, as his head span. He felt himself literally deteriorating.  
  
"I tried to make the best of the situation you were in. Make you a more powerful being. But freaks can't be changed, obviously. Begin strange, and your life will go on being a mess. See where it led you with your dad-"  
  
"I said Shut Up," Jesse roared, strength increasing as his anger flooded back to him. He couldn't take it.  
  
"I'm not as messed up as you. You are evil. There is nothing left for you to live for. You're only taking away the lives of other people. You don't deserve to have a family, to be loved. Nothing as evil as you could ever merit for such a thing. As for the 'next time' you talked about-" Jess stepped towards the man as he calmly stepped away.  
  
"Yes," he began, but Jesse stopped him, as he grabbed him by the throat. "There is no next time Avell. Just like there's no next time for Sophie and -"  
  
"and you," Avell gasped surprisingly calmly from beneath Jesse's arms.  
  
Jesse's armed tightened. "It's your fault," he growled. "If it hadn't been for you, he wouldn't have signed that document. Not that it matters. You cant have rights to anyone when you're dead can you."  
  
"No, Well I won't want them when you're dead will I?!" Avell said smiling insanely.  
  
Jesse's hands tightened. "You're gone Avell. Not me. There's no life left in you. Nothing alive could do what you are doing." He made a mental image of Eckhart in his mind, and smiled grimly. "You know what it's like to faze do you? How painful it can be. How you've made to worse. No? Well, how about I show you."  
  
He massed the man opposite with a breath and squeezed his own tough massed hands against his throat slightly. Leaving the man opposite massed, and running out of air, the young man took a step back, face red.  
  
"You aren't going to stop anyone else Avell. You can't. Especially not me." He held the piece of paper, on which the precious document lay, and he ripped it up infuriated.  
  
The other man's face was growing more painful by the second, as his body froze in it's massed position.  
  
Jesse took an infuriated step towards Avell and reached out his hands.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you for what you did, what you wanted. We don't need making 'better' we need being understood, not enhanced. You'll learnt that." He took a dizzy breath then exhaled as he held the battered man opposite, who returned to normal. Gasping, he winced as Jesse landed a heavy, massed blow to his stomach. The man doubled over in pain, and groaned as ribs cracked, and bruised.  
  
Jesse coughed heavily, but ignored the fact as his anger seeped through the entire part of his body. He grabbed hold of the man, and after delivering another blow to the mans face he exhaled and slowly the man turned to ghost. He let go. Avell stood there crouched in pain, a transparent figure. Jesse doubled over in pain, as more sickness hit him. He crouched on the floor.  
  
Suddenly a bang from the other end made him look dizzily up. Shalimar and Adam rushed towards him, and with a cry, Shalimar rushed to Jesse's fallen side.  
  
"Comon Jess," Shal said, a tear filling up her eyes as she looked at the pale boy lying exhausted on the floor. Adam came to his side as he began coughing with an force.  
  
"Brennan, we need you-," Adam began, but as he spoke Brennan and Emma burst trough the door.  
  
"Sophie's dead Adam-" Emma began, but spotting sight of Jesse she rushed to his side, "Jess," she cried.  
  
"Ok, you guys, get him to the Helix, I'll be along in a minute," Adam said, looking at his young team member.  
  
"Oh man," Brennan said as he hoisted up one side of jess up onto Emma's arm for her. He had caught sight of Avell, who was moaning and writhing slightly on the floor. He had literally, turned ghost, as Jesse's efforts had made him stay in that form. "What can we do to him?"  
  
"Nothing," Adams voice came over, "Get Jesse outa here."  
  
"Comon Bren, lets go," Emma said as Shal took the other side of his side. They rushed as fast as they could, with the now limp body of Jesse, hoping that Adam wouldn't take his time.  
  
Adam looked around the room at the computer. "Brennan, if you'd come with me. I have a feeling there's going to be a little equipment which needs a little 'shock'"  
  
Adam looked towards Jesse, and his face contorted with fear. Time was running out.  
  
* * *  
* *  
* *  
  
The end is Nigh my dears. * sob * I hope you are enjoying it still! I love all your reviews, and they make me go into college thinking 'I must write a chapter during my lunch break!' Dedication for you!  
  
It is nice that new people are reading them, for example Sarah - it is never too late to review! Its brilliant hearing from you, and they were lovely comments! Thank you!  
  
Britt - updated as soon as I could?! Satisfied?!  
  
Lgbabyblu - thank you for my reviews! I look forward to them, and all your nice comments :D  
  
Laily and Sassy, thanks also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last?!  
  
What Will happen to poor Jess?! *sticks tongue out* . Just have to wait and see, * evil grin * . meanwhile (wink!) you know you just want to make my day, and review! 


	16. Chapter 16

"Deja Vu," Brennan mumbled as he cupped his hands on his chin as he sat on the dojo steps, waiting for any sign of improvements in his friend. Last time Jess had pulled through. Would this time be so lucky? He stared blankly into the blurred space in front of him, and turned his head slightly as Adam and Emma turned the bend and came into his view.  
  
"He's still fluctuating between states," Adam was saying worryingly. "But I've stabilized him so his body can work solely on fighting the treatment Avell gave him.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can give him?" Brennan asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I've given him something to stabilize him, and hopefully will regenerate his DNA and system," Adam said looking up at the despondent Brennan, "But I can't do anything until he stops this unpredictable massing." He sighed. "It doesn't look good at the moment. His body seems to be rejecting all of his DNA, not recognizing it as his own."  
  
Emma went and sat dejectedly next to Brennan.  
  
"But he's got through this past day, hasn't he?" Brennan asked forcefully. "So there's a good chance- " He left it at that. Adam was looking towards the floor.  
  
"Man," Brennan said, standing up. "I'm gonna go check on him."  
  
Emma looked at the man walking off and sighed. Shalimar hadn't left Jesse's side since they had rescued him the day before. Adam's serum had stabilized Jesse enough to get him back to sanctuary, and now the situation could go both ways. Jesse's usual position, in blaming himself for everything had been thrust upon Brennan, and the older man was somehow holding responsibility for what had happened. Shalimar hadn't said a word since Jess had entered the med-room, and spent the days on the hard chair next to his bed, holding his weak hand, her face drained and withdrawn. Protectively, she hadn't allowed the others shifts next to him, claiming him for her own, praying every minute for the life of her best friend, her brother.  
  
* * *  
  
"Adam!" An urgent voice came from the med lab, as Adam ran to the glass walled room. Shalimar was wincing in pain as Jesse lay distorted on the bed, having just massed painfully. His massed hand, wrapped around Shalimar's hand, was causing the blonde lady to believe a few finger were broken. Adam raced towards her, and lent over the massed Jesse.  
  
"Comon Jesse," he shouted. The man's eyelids flickered. "Breath," Adam continued, and ran around the boy to Shalimar who was suppressing a cry of pain. Emma raced into the room, and seeing the situation, Shalimar's hand beneath the massed Jess, raced to him and with her hands on each temple, closed her eyes. Shalimar was easing her fingers from the position of his clenched fist.  
  
Jesse gasped as Emma projected into his mind. His body slipped into his limp self, and his hand opened and released his tight grip on Shal's hand. Emma ran towards the computers to check his vitals, heart lifting when the screen told her that his pulse had decreased. Adam ran towards Shalimar as she bent over her hand, which was now a shade of blue.  
  
"What's happened?" Brennan asked, running into the lab. "Oh my god," he raced towards Shal as the lifted wounded eyes from her hand to Jesse, who was stirring in an uneasy sleep.  
  
Adam turned to the console and typed furiously for a minute or so, while Emma ran for the first aid kit, and Brennan set up a lab chair for Shalimar.  
  
"His pulse is decreasing," Adam said turning to Jesse, lying still on the chair. "Well done Emma, ok, can you stay with him, keep his mind calm?" Emma nodded, and stood next to the still boy, her eyes flickering from him to Shalimar, who was now cradling her hand to her chest possessively.  
  
"No more than bruised," Adam said as he scanned Shal's hand and processed the results. "Better bandage it up." She grinned wryly, as a bandage was wrapped around her fingers, securing them from further harm. "Remind me not to shake his hand again. Ow, that hurt."  
  
She swung round as Jesse stirred from his slumber, and squinted as he breathed heavily in. "He's coming to," Emma breathed, sensing a calmness which hadn't entered Jesses tormented mind until now.  
  
"Hey, bro," Brennan said quickly, running to his friends side. "You OK?"  
  
Jesse grunted weakly, turning his head to look at the people surrounding him. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, imitating the actions of everyone else as Adam, turning back from his results of Jess's scan, nodded in affirmation with the silent question of the young man's health. Shalimar smiled weakly. He would pull through.  
  
* * *  
  
Penultimate chapter. You like? OK, people, not so long I know, but I have a feeling there's only one more chapter *Sob* You know you want to make my day, and just use up one minute of your time. Comments and criticisms welcome. All your reviews have been amazing. Thank you! Not only that, but I've also been asked if this story can be posted on another site. How cool is that?! Yay :D people like my writing. *pinches self* . nope not in dream. OK, well you know what to do! Never too late to review, and I'll try and bring out the final chapter out! 


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey," Shalimar said quietly as she approached Jesse's side as he stared absently into the water next to the pond.  
  
Within the week that had followed his physical recovery he had done lots of thinking. True, he was mending, Adam had told him that within time his extra abilities would fade, and soon, as the remainder of the treatment was deleted from his system. And Jesse hadn't felt comfortable inside himself the moment he had left the med lab, finding solitude where the others weren't, but gradually he had learnt not to flinch at the sight of pitying glances and enquiring sympathetic checkups. Instead, he'd tried to return his usual façade, of hiding behind a hard frontier, but this time even that option wouldn't work. He couldn't rid himself of everything that had happened.  
  
Shalimar walked towards Jesse and put an arm round his, and sat beside the blond man. "How you doing?" she asked softly. This was the first time she had approached him with a talk in mind since he had got up, and Jess stared into space for a minute, reflecting. He shrugged. "Not great," he muttered, sending a piercing unhappy gaze at a pot plant the other side of the pond. "At least you aren't phasing or massing like you were. You're getting better." Shalimar said, sending Jesse a wistful glance. "I guess that means we have different definitions of better then don't we?" Jesse said, then winced. "Sorry." He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he couldn't understand how everyone could just go on with life as though it were nothing. Though they hadn't been through what he had.  
  
He turned to Shal and looked down at her hand. "Sorry," he said again. "That's OK," Shal began, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Besides that, its nearly better; just a bit bruised." "No," Jesse corrected, "at least, your hand as well, I'm glad its feeling better. But I didn't mean that." He scanned the water, taking in its calmness, serenity. "For all those times when I may not have been there for you. For any trouble or pain that I caused-" "Jess," Shal said, turning to face her friend better. "You've never hurt me. You've always been here for me. Always."  
  
"no I haven't'" Jesse contradicted. "For all the times I haven't been there if you've felt alone."  
  
"That's what's bothering you then?" Shal asked and continued as Jesse shrugged. "How can you be there for me every moment. No one on this earth could ever do that, but hell Jess, you've been there for me more than I could expect anyone too. You're my brother, we belong together, I feel you're pain, you mine. And for that Jess, I thank you. It can't have been easy putting up with me. Thank you Jess."  
  
She turned her eyes to his, and hugged his arm tighter, and he looked to the floor, overwhelmed. "I know how it feels, you see." He began, not wanting to talk about everything that happened, not even telling Adam in his debriefing interview, where he had emitted everything but bare facts. "I got an insight into everything, saw everything from a different perspective when I was like that, saw life from a lonely, cruel point of view. It was horrible, and man, it was scary. And I pity everyone, after. after what Sophie told me-," he paused, "for those people who are alone in the world. When I found out that Adam didn't tell me about my dad," he paused, not wanting to show his hurt, "I felt alone, isolated. Some people have to deal with that everyday. They haven't got a family, or people who love them, accept them. And I thank you Shal. For being here for me. We've grown up together, and at no point ever have I felt alone when I know that you've been here for me. Thank you."  
  
Shal grasped his hand, and together they stared into the silent water, it's tranquility speaking for both of them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jesse," a voice called from behind the blond man sitting at the computer console, making the other man stiffen, then relax as he tried to see an approaching Adam. "Results from your recent checkup-," He began, as he lent on the bar across from where Jesse was sitting. "And all further fluctuations of intangibility and imperviousness have be erased from your system." He smiled. "I didn't think it would have happened so quick, but obviously you were lucky." At these last words, any glimmer of a smile had disappeared from the young mans face. Adam sighed. There was something bothering him, not that he shouldn't be upset over everything that had happened. His father had betrayed him for god's sake, but he was preoccupied by more than that, it was deeper.  
  
"You want to talk about it now?" Adam asked, looking into a face of hurt.  
  
Jesse looked into the air, and turned abruptly to Adam, confused, and forlorn. "I could have saved her Adam. She told me to leave her and I did. What if I had stayed-"  
  
"Jesse-" Adam began strongly.  
  
"No, Adam, listen. Someone may have helped her if I had stayed, taken her somewhere for help, but instead I lost myself, and went after Avell, only to ruin his life as well. God knows what state he's in now. Probably still a ghost. But what gets to me most, what I cant forget, is that however much he may have deserved it, I don't feel repentance, sorrow, for ruining his life, but most of all, for not saving Sophie when I had the chance. And for that it makes me every bit as bad as Avell. Forgetting what really matters, and instead rushing to complete everything selfishly for me. And for that I feel incomplete. Bare, emotionless."  
  
Adam stood up and walked over to the railings at which Jesse was now standing and took his gaze into his own.  
  
"Jesse, what happened to you showed the amount of strength and goodness you have inside. The potential, the strength you had for that time could have made you go either way. With your increased anger there were only two possibilities. Either the kind, caring person underneath the angry exterior would settle everything so that the balance was more stable. Or it could have broken under the force of the anger and strength that had just been entrusted upon you, which in turn would have made you dangerous, a liability to everyone and everything. Yes you were powerful, but we could all still see the Jesse we know and love underneath it all the time, fighting to gain control. You were that first possibility, the person trying to gain control. Don't blame yourself for what happened back there. You did what you could. Sophie was beyond help, even by the time you got there. I made a thorough check on her to make sure. And as for Avell, no matter how much you think he would understand what he was doing, he wouldn't. What you did was for the best, and we'll stand by you with that."  
  
Jesse turned his wilting eyes away from the fatherly man and stared into space, one thing only on his mind now. He didn't care about potential, all he wanted was normality, or at least however much was possible. He didn't ask for all the events to come about. But they had.  
  
He turned his head slowly as Adam's voice came into hearing. "Jesse?" he asked, his face frowning softly.  
  
Jesse turned painfully to look at him. "He talked, before. He said . things." He looked at the floor.  
  
"I wouldn't take him seriously Jess-," Adam begun, as he figured out what Jesse was going to say.  
  
Jesse didn't continue, and they stood together on the railings for sometime in silence. Jesse cleared his throat a little, as painful memories slid into his mind. He took a deep breath. "What did I do Adam?"  
  
The older man looked questionably at him, a look of incomprehension on his face.  
  
"Why didn't my dad love me? What did I do wrong?"  
  
It was at that moment that Adams heart hurt for this younger man, whose ordeal had made him forget what love really meant.  
  
"Jess, its not your fault-,"  
  
"He wouldn't have done that if I had been the son he wanted. I should have known."  
  
Adam looked at the Jesse as the younger man's hurt and painful eyes looked searchingly in the face of his own. His self esteem had apparently disappeared.  
  
"Look at me Jess," Adam said, turning his arm so that the younger man had to face Adam straight on. "It's not your fault for anything. You are a son that any father should be proud of. And no matter what happens, no matter what you do, we will never stop being proud of you. Yes, these things have happened, but that's no reason to think like that. Your father may not be who you want to be, but hell you are the son that any father would be proud to have, and anyone who disagrees is wrong."  
  
Adam took a breath. "Being truthful Jess, I don't know why your dad did that, but its done and you have shown yourself more than capable of remaining the good, strong person we look to when we need someone. You haven't done anything wrong Jess. You are the compassionate person you have and always will be, and we will admire that in you, just as we admire every other gift that you have."  
  
Jesse smiled weakly, as the man finished, and squeezed his arm comfortingly. There was a pause. "Thank you," Jesse began. "For being here for me. I guess I haven't always been good and all, but you've always been there for me, when I really need you, and for that I am grateful. I found my father. I found him in you. The father that I really wanted."  
  
Adam smiled contentedly, and emotionally as he gave the man he considered a son a hug, and they broke apart as the others came up to them, smiling encouragingly.  
  
"Hey Jess, how you feeling?" Emma asked, smiling, she glanced at Adam.  
  
Shal walked up to him and hugged his arm, knowing that an internal scar would remain for some time yet.  
  
Jess looked at all of them.  
  
"When I was in there with Avell," he began, "He told me how I had no reason to want to live like I was. He was wrong. You are my family, and no one can take that away from me. That's all I could think of when I was alone in there, and it gave me strength." He looked sadly down. "Something Sophie never had. I can't take this for granted. You are all special, and I know you are all here for me, just like I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah," Brennan began, "it's the same for us all. We in everything together. Always."  
  
Everyone nodded, saying nothing, their action speaking for themselves. Jesse's heart felt heavy with emotion, having disclosed more than he thought it possible for his nature. He believed them. They were they for each other and him. After all of this. But no matter how much they stood by, there would always be a scar, and it couldn't help but hurt. And however much scars healed, they would always leave a sign. Temporarily mended. Just like his family. Though, he thought, this family was there for him. For life.  
  
The End  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, a big thank you To Everyone who has reviewed me along the way. It's given me so much confidence. Also, all those people who have added me to either favourite authors or stories, it makes my day!  
  
I really hope you enjoyed this, and I would love it if you could REVIEW this once - It is never too late!!  
  
All I can say is that this can't be the last Jesse story! Criticisms and comments welcome! Thank you again, until next time!!!!!!! 


End file.
